Cacoxenite (placeholder name)
by sourdiesel657
Summary: Deep underground within the kindergarten, Homeworld used fallen gems as experiments to further there knowledge on forced fusion. Unfortunately many where horrid abomination, keen on only destruction. But one was different, successfully fusing with foreign gem halves. This only worked because of a gem type that only grows on other gem's called cacoxenite. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my 1st fanfic about SU using my own theory on forced fusion. Read about Cacoxenite and you might understand why she isnt a mindless beast like the other experiments. Hope this pleases the masses. Cheers.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening.

The mysterious gem woke up from what seemed like an eternity. Her world was spinning and all she could see were stars. She lay on her back and couldn't make out where she was but the sounds around her told her she was indoors. The sounds of dripping water giving her a slight hint of being in a cave.

The first thing that hit her was the pain, so much pain. It felt like it was trying to rip her in half, atom by atom. She started screaming in agony, her vision blurring even more. Her screaming didn't help and only escalated the pain, causing her to roll over and throw up. Cold sweat started forming as she lay on her side. _Why was she in so much pain? Why was she alone?_ These thought echoed through her mind over and over again.

The pain started to dissipate as well as her blurry vision. Opening her eyes she could see a small green room with an opening on one end and a now broken screen on the other. The walls were angled, making the room look like 2 trapezoids put together. On the roof and floor there were rock cylinders jetting out from the surfaces, some of them broken while others still intact.

She tried to stand only for another surge of unbelievable pain. This caused her to scream bloody murder yet again. She curled her knees unto herself and hugged them. Why was she in so much pain? Her vision blurred again and she passed out.

* * *

The mysterious gem awoke hours later still on the ground, but to her surprise the pain had vanished and her vision clear. She still felt something off about her but shrugged it off as she rose to her feet. The room still looked the same, the sounds of dripping water comforting her slightly.

 _Where… who… what am i? Where is everybody?_ She thought as she looked around. To her surprise it was quite dark, the only light coming from a shaft from far end of the cavern. She started walking toward it only to stop at a puddle to look at herself.

Her face was long and had sharp features, but her nose was snub. A thin, off gold line went down her face with one side of her skin being dark maroon and the other being light purple. Her hair went down to her neck but spiked out at the end and small curls invaded her face, the top bulged out and back into itself to a point. Sharp glasses covered her eyes and she had full lip's. _I look good_. She thought to herself, a grin coming to her lips.

She wore a garb you would see a witch hunter use but had no metal plates, only leather belts strapped across her chest and one across her waste. A small leather cape slung down her right shoulder and met with her left. Below that her trench coat ended at her knees. She had loose fitting cloth pant and were tucked into her shin high boots. Her attire was grey and looked old but she liked it nonetheless.

* * *

She couldn't find her gem but shrugged it off, seeing it as not important right now. But when she started her walk to the light she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard slithering coming from behind her. She started tensing up but not in fear, but in hopes someone found her.

The slithering started getting closer and closer. The mysterious gem turned around not to see a humanoid figure, but a mutilated creature with 5 different coloured arms reaching toward her. Eye dead set on her. The most disturbing thing was the gem located on its frontal belly, different shards jettisoned out with odd colours fusing them together.

 **She figured out why she was here.**

 **She figured out why no one was around.**

 **She figured out what she is.**

She couldn't bear looking at this monstrosity. She turned around and bolted up the slope, toward the surface. She didn't look back at her fellow "test subject".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, hope your all having a wonderful night. Here is my next chapter. So i am probably going to update weekly and put up a new chapter bi-weekly( every 2 weeks on Wednesday). If this gets more popular i might post weekly but school and work come 1st. To the people that follow and favorite you guys mean a lot, feel free to post or pm me. Cheers.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Freedom.

The mysterious gem continued to climb up the slope, the monstrosity in fast pursuit of its now fleeing prey. The climb was treacherous for both force fusions, there foothold threatening to give way as they climbed forward. The mysterious gem glanced behind her to see the beast slowly gaining on her. The creature roared with determination, smelling the fear from its prey.

The beast finally caught up to the gem and it reached out to grab the gems ankle. The gem saw this and kicked rocks toward it. The creature riled back and squealed in pain as its eye was pelted with rocks. The monstrosity lost its footing and started tumbling back into the darkness. The darkness quickly ate its form, but the echoes of pain continued. Slowly they faded as well until a faint boom could be heard coming from the bottom.

The gem felt her fear seep into the darkness as a wave of relief hit her. She could finally rest. The gem slowly turned her body around and sat on the slope, looking down into the endless darkness. It was a reminder of hopelessness in her time of need. A black void that swallowed all happiness and replaced it with chaos, pain… misery. The true meanings of hopelessness. The gem continued to stare into the abyss until the sound of thunder echoed from above, bringing her focus back on climbing the steep slope.

The mysterious gem turned around and started climbing again, but at a pace she was comfortable with. Within a few minutes water started forming around her, seeping around obstacles in its way to reach its objective below. Another roll of thunder could be heard. She looked up to see a bright flash twenty feet in front of her. The flash dazed her, causing her to lose balance and slide back down a little bit. Her resolution hardened as she dug her hands into the rock and mud, causing her to stop herself and then rush up the slope.

* * *

The mysterious gem managed to climb to the top only to be greeted by a torrential downpour and more lightning. She stood still and took in her freedom. The feeling of the rain caused her to shiver to her very core. Feeling water on her face for the first time was exhilarating. She smelled the air; sweet as sugar. The sounds around her caused her to smile as wide as possible. She then landed on her back in the mud and dove into her own thoughts.

The first thing that came to mind was how happy the mysterious gem was even though she saw herself as an abomination, but the pinnacle of such thought. She could have ended up just like them, but by sheer luck… she was a fully functioning gem. She put a mental note to look for her gem placement for research. Then her thoughts from when she met that monster resurfaced. Her smile disappeared instantly.

The wave of realization hit her hard. She knew why she was here and no others were around. The facility she was in was a lab meant for the R&D of force fusion, yet everyone abandoned it for one reason or another, most likely because the abominations were feral, extremely deadly and tenacious. The beast from before was clear evidence of such traits. Her blood started boiling at the thought of the scientists. _The thought of using their fallen as subjects for this kind of blasphemy is repulsive. They are not the same as us. When I find out who did this, I'm going to shatter them and put their shards through the same torment my sisters did. Then my sisters will know peace._

But from these realizations came new questions. _What was my name? Who am I? Or who she used to be? How did she know the info from her previous thoughts? How do I exist?_ These new questions swirled around her head like a vortex as she tried to piece it with what she knew, but to no avail. The mysterious gem knew what she had to do now. The gem had to find the answers to these questions by herself, even if it took her millennium.

* * *

The gem, returning from her thoughts was greeted by the sound of thunder. Slowly she pushed herself off of the mud and water that was consuming her form. The lightning flashed brilliantly against her glasses as she looked all around her. The rain was just like the darkness… all consuming. It blanketed the area around her; her vision was useless under these conditions. The gem chose a random direction and started running.

The gem ran as fast as she could, she could see nothing but water and mud until a wall came into view. Slowly it became clearer as she approached it. Holes could be seen starting at ground level and going up, each within a new form of sediment. The gem recognized these holes. _The birthplace of a true gem_. The gem thought. _They created me and my sisters. Yet, they abandoned us? Were we just used and forsaken to this day? Never to be put to rest?_

The mysterious gem looked to her left and saw a towering viral shaped structure. She recognized these as injectors. A device used to plant the seeds of their life into other planets. As those gems grow they begin to suck the life out of the surrounding area; in turn feeding the now growing gem. _We and they have a common trait. We are both parasites in a way._ The gem thought. _Unfortunate they think themselves as gods, creating life from there deceased. Such hypocrisy in their actions._ She grinned at the last statement. Their species takes life from other planets yet tries to create new life from their dead. _Interesting indeed._

The mysterious gem continued her journey through the rain. Her boots caught suction with the mud with each step she took. The feelings of dread and being watched slowly consumed her mind. The gem started to get paranoid and went into a full sprint. She continued running into the distance, never looking back.

The feeling she had though were spot on. A tall gem clad in black and red was watching her from atop the cliffs. This gem knew what she was, but did not want to help her. She wanted nothing more but to bubble her.


End file.
